


Heated Exchange

by Tenshi_no_mugen



Series: Compatible [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Impotence, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Praise Kink, References to Knotting, Self-Lubrication, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, during sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_no_mugen/pseuds/Tenshi_no_mugen
Summary: Omega Stiles Stilinski is less than 2 days away from his first heat with an alpha. In preparation, Derek has sent the pack packing for a week so they can have a completely uninterrupted 3 day sex marathon. All that's left is waiting for the hormones to kick in so they can do the deed.OrStiles is finally going to get "the D" from his alpha. More accurately, he's going to be getting Derek's knot.





	1. The Build Up

"Wait. So are you telling me you straight up hoovered your new alpha's dick just to get him to have heat sex with you? Are you saying that he wouldn't be interested in that in general? Stiles. This is why I said you should come be the omega for our pack," Lydia said flatly. "At least then you definitely wouldn't have to worry about getting your heat needs met the way you want."

"No! Lydia, that's not what I'm saying at all," Stiles backtracked, shifting the cell phone on to his shoulder so he could type. "I'm just saying that I totally blew my alpha's mind with my skillz."

There was a brief pause.

"You put a 'z' on the end of skills in your head, didn't you," Lydia accused.

"Hey!" Stiles yelped. "No reading my mind! See? This is why I didn't accept your offer. You are entirely too perceptive to be around 24/7. That and the little fact that Jackson would be more worried about your needs during my heat than mine."

"Fair enough," Lydia conceded. "I suppose I trained him too well if even you picked up on it."

There was another pause as Stiles continued to type at high-speed.

"What are you calling me for, then, if an escape route isn't what you're looking for?" Lydia asked.

"Well..." Stiles prevaricated a moment. "I was hoping for some tips on sex with an alpha..."

~*~

"Alright, did everybody remember to charge their phones and bring emergency chargers for everyone? I don't want a repeat of the last time I sent you all out on a trip together."

"Yes, Dad!" Erica huffed sarcastically, a pout clouding her face. "Jeez, we nearly get gutted once and he never lets us forget it." Stiles' eyes widened comically as he looked at all of their faces in confusion.

"Only because you all complained to me for a week after you had to hike back through the woods. Like it was my fault the car was totaled."

"Don't worry, Derek. We'll be sure to brush our teeth, charge our phones and beware of strange alphas," Boyd said calmly. Stiles couldn't quiet be sure if they were joking or not.

"You're gonna tell me that story later, right?" Stiles murmured to Derek. Derek only smiled mysteriously, prompting a glare from the omega.

Stiles stood with Derek on the porch watching as the betas drove off to their week-long beach getaway. Then he sighed and glanced over at his alpha with a smile.

"So, a week and change without the pack. Whatever shall we do with all of our spare time?" Stile asked coyly.

Derek smirked and beckoned his omega to lean in closer. The moment their lips brushed, Derek spoke softly.

"We're going to do exactly what you've been craving for the last month," he said slowly trailing his lips down, then following Stiles' jawline back towards his neck.

Stiles could feel his pulse racing, his cheeks heating with the beginning of a blush. The further toward his neck Derek got, the more his heart seemed to pound.

"Oh?" he asked, somewhat choked. "And what's that?"

"We," Derek whispered into Stiles' ear, "are going to go watch the new Star Wars movie in IMAX."

Derek felt Stiles freeze in place. He wondered briefly if he was wrong, before he was pulled into a violent hug by an ecstatic omega.

"Really?! Holy shit, Derek, you are amazing!" he exclaimed. Then he pulled back. "What about my heat, though?"

"Meh," Derek shrugged. "You still have 2 days until you're due."

"Ha ha! Best alpha ever!" Stiles yelled as he ran up the stairs to grab his wallet.

~*~

"Damn, what the fuck just happened in there? I have so many questions! How the hell am I supposed to wait for the next one!? Absolutely stunning visuals though. Did you see those aerial shots? Oh man, and the character development! It's like somebody stuffed all the angst they could get their hands on into one movie. What am I supposed to do with all of this built up emotion?" Stiles rambled, walking backwards in front of Derek out to the parking lot.

"I dunno," Derek chuckled. "I could think of a few things."

"Oh?" Stiles shot him a knowing smirk. "And what kinds of things would those be?"

"You'll have to wait 'til we get home to find out," he replied, unlocking the Camaro with his fob.

"You tease!" Stiles pouted, prompting a chuckle from his alpha as they slid into their seats.

Stiles loved many things about Derek's Camaro; the sleek sexy shape of its body, the comfort of the low-slung bucket seats, and the enticing rumble of the engines had quickly endeared the thing to him. Feeling the car being put through its paces as Derek maneuvered them out onto the mostly empty road was its own special thrill.

Yet, it was the low center console that he was currently most excited about. Stiles took advantage of the easy access it granted him to Derek's thigh, tracing swirling patterns from the top to the inseam, ghosting gently over the bulge at the apex, then wandering back down again.

"You," Derek hissed out as he downshifted, "are going to get us into an accident."

Stiles' answering grin was wide and mischievous. The slow and deliberate patterns he'd been drawing morphed into groping and heavy nail-dragging, though he was disappointed that Derek's scowl-y façade didn't budge.

As Derek was pulling the Camaro up to a stoplight, Stiles began to pout, ready to give up his teasing, but ineffective ministrations. Just as the car stopped and he was pulling his hand back, Derek firmly grabbed his wrist with one hand and shifted gears into park with the other. Stiles only had one second to worry that he'd gone a step too far and irritated his alpha, when he was pulled sideways across the center console into a steamy kiss. 

Stiles felt a brief flash of vindication which was quickly swept away in a tidal wave of pure lust. This was exactly how he wanted to finish off the best date ever. 

Derek licked into Stiles' mouth like he wanted to memorize his taste. The hand around his wrist moved to the back of his neck instead, gently directing him to angle his head for better access. Stiles groaned into his alpha's mouth and nipped at his lips, laving over the bites with his tongue. His newly freed hand clutched at Derek's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Derek's other hand began to massage Stiles' own erection with just barely enough pressure to feel it, as if in retaliation for his earlier teasing. Stiles dragged in ragged gasps of air at the contact, breaking away from the kiss to bury his face in Derek's shoulder. His hips thrust up against the seatbelt's counter-pressure in an attempt to chase the feeling of Derek's hand on him. Derek took the opportunity to suck a line of red marks into Stiles' neck and draw his nails gently down the curve of Stiles' spine.

Just when Derek was finally beginning to add more pressure to Stiles' dick-

HOOOOONK! HONK HONK!

"Holy fuck!" Stiles yelped, flailing backwards and nearly clipping Derek in the face with a flying backhand.

Derek grumbled a bit at the interruption, not the least bit ashamed for being caught in the midst of their very public make out session. He shifted the Camaro back into gear and sped away from the traffic light.

"Ugh, ok. So maybe making out at an intersection is something we should avoid in the future, if only to spare me the jump scares when we annoy someone," Stiles said, attempting to get his heartbeat back under control. "Or at the very least, we should find a more secluded light."

Derek let loose a rumbling laugh, rough and low with his undiminished arousal.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind for the future. If you can manage to keep your hands off me, that is."

"Hey now! I'll have you know my self-control is excellent where it counts. After all, I just managed to get through an entire movie without groping your bulging muscles or staring at your beautiful stubbled jaw. No, not only that, I managed to make it through an entire month without demanding you fuck me with your perfect dick. Now, that right there is some quality self-control. Lesser mortals could not conceive the will-power it takes to resist your charms!" 

Stiles could see that they were pulling up the long drive to the Hale house, but he also noticed the rising blush flooding Derek's neck and cheeks. His pout grew into a Cheshire grin at the remembrance that Derek was particularly susceptible to compliments. He made a mental note to find out how far he could get Derek on some honest compliments.

"Well, I don't know about my charms," Derek began, "but I think your will-power deserves a break. How 'bout we pick up where we left off?"

Stiles undid his seat belt, then leaned forward to lay a soft teasing kiss on Derek's lips.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea from a fantastically smart alpha. But," Stiles paused dramatically. 

"But?"

"I think you have to catch me first!" he challenged, throwing the door behind him open. 

Stiles grinned as he scrambled from the car and made a mad dash for the front door. Behind him, he could hear Derek cursing from his open car door and struggling to disentangle himself from his seat belt to give chase. Halfway up the steps, Stiles remembered he didn't have a key, so he detoured towards the back door which had an electronic keypad. He could hear Derek's heavy footfalls gaining on him as he reached the door and punched in the code. He had just managed to pull the door open when he let out a startled yelp as he was grabbed from behind.

"Gotcha now, omega mine!" Derek said smugly, pulling Stiles back into his chest to nuzzle his neck.

Stiles moaned at the feeling of his alpha surrounding him. Then, he felt a flash of liquid fire spike through his veins, amplifying his arousal. His already damp boxer-briefs quickly started to soak through at the sudden increase in his slick production, but Stiles was more focused on pressing back into the hardness he could feel at his back.

"Yessss," he hissed out in appreciation, reaching back over his shoulder to pull Derek further into his space by the neck. He rocked his ass into the cradle of the bigger man's hips, chasing his pleasure in the resulting friction. 

"Fuck, you smell so good! Why do you smell so good?" Derek asked between taking big gulping breaths at the crook of Stiles' neck and shoulder. He put his left hand against Stiles' heart to keep his omega pressed firmly against him so that his right could ruck up the layered shirts blocking that sweet, pretty cock from view.

"Inside, Derek! Please, I need your gorgeous self spread out across our sheets," Stiles panted, reluctantly pulling forward towards the open door. He ignored the burning arousal in his blood that demanded he pull his pants off right there and instead grabbed his alpha's hand to lead him into the house. On the way to the stairs, he caught a glimpse of Derek's bright red ears and cheeks and wondered if that was from the compliment or the lust. His pheromone-fogged brain decided it really wanted to see that blush spread.

"I'm dying to get my hands on your amazing ass. I'm gonna put my hands all over your exceptional body, learn every dip of muscle with my tongue, then I'm gonna ride your perfect dick until you knot so hard you pass out from pleasure," Stiles told him, voice low and sultry, though Derek noticed that he seemed to be having trouble climbing the steps at the same time as watching Derek's face slowly turn a darker shade of red.

"No, wait. I need you to stay alert, so I can stare into your beautiful eyes," Stiles contradicted himself when they hit the second-floor landing. "I take it back, I'm gonna ride you as slow as possible, feel every thrust you make inside me and tease your knot out."

Derek's knees felt like they were becoming just as shaky as Stiles' with all the filth the younger man was saying to him.

"Mmm, yeah. Then I'll have to work your knot till it goes down so we can start again," the omega purred, backing Derek into their bedroom until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sprawled out on the covers. Then he straddled Derek, which gave the poor alpha the last clue he needed to understand the aggressive turn in Stiles' behavior. 

While Stiles may have been leaking slick through his pants like there was no tomorrow, there was no accompanying erection. The only time that happened was when an omega was-

"You- You're in heat!" Derek exclaimed, his hands gripping tight to Stiles' hips.


	2. Praise Alpha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-date and in the early stages of heat, Stiles jumps Derek and sees just how far down the blush goes.
> 
> *Uh, this particular fic is starting to get away from me... Next chapter is definitely the last! I'm drawing the line for myself now.*

"I- what?" Stiles asked, leaning back to stare in confusion at Derek. "I'm not due for another day, at least…" 

"Stiles, you are horny right now, right?" Derek countered, concern creasing his face. All signs pointed to yes, but Derek had never been with an omega so close to heat before. Much like Stiles had probably never been through an un-medicated heat while sniffing alpha pheromones, he would guess. 

"Wha-? YEAH! Yeah, of course. Why the hell else would I be asking for the 'D' while straddling you, Derek?" Stiles asked indignantly. Then, he paused for a moment and cocked his head. Derek felt slightly apprehensive as a grin spread out over Stiles' face. "In fact, I expect a lot of "the D" from you over the next 3 days, D!" 

Derek's apprehension made an abrupt switch to disdain. 

"Do not ever make my name a dick joke again. Ever." 

"Not even a litt-" Derek began to shift Stiles over as if he was leaving. "Okay, nope! Never again!" 

Derek settled back under Stiles with a purposeful grind of his hips, drawing a lusty whine from the omega astride him. 

"The reason I was asking, Stiles, is because you're not hard," Derek told him with another rock of his hips, emphasizing his own bulge against the lack of one in Stiles' pants. 

Stiles groaned in pleasure at the feeling of Derek's hard on against him, positive that he couldn't possibly feel this good about frottage without something to frot with. He let go of Derek's pectorals to strip himself of his shirts, not bothering to unbutton them first. This proved to be a mistake, as the shirt collar caught on his chin. Stiles flailed for a second before grumbling about it being the one day he buttoned his over shirt and releasing the top button to free himself. 

Sure enough, the front of his pants was about as flat as Derek's abs. 

"Oh. That's weird. I keep forgetting that un-medicated heats screw with the blood flow," Stiles said, unbuttoning and unzipping his fly to get a better view. 

"So, uh. Are you still- I mean, do you still want- Is this okay?" Derek asked, gesturing vaguely between the two of them. 

"Derek, I got the contraceptive shot almost a week ago for this exact reason and I haven't changed my mind in the 5 minutes since my hormones kicked in," Stiles confirmed. He smiled gently with only a hint of the lust he was feeling and cradled Derek's cheek in his palm. "In fact, I'm gonna do exactly what I promised you on the stairs. I'm gonna look into your gorgeous eyes and try to pick out all the beautiful colors I see while I ride you slow and sweet until your knot pops. Is that okay, Alpha?" 

"Yeah," Derek replied breathlessly, voice low and barely audible from the excitement flooding him. His hands grazed up Stiles thighs to the sagging waistband of his open pants. "Yeah, I think I'd like that a lot." 

"Excellent. Get undressed!" Stiles ordered. "I still need to make good on my first idea to get my mouth all over your amazing body." 

Stiles backed off the bed without taking his eyes off of his alpha, watching Derek strip his own shirt over his head in a much more graceful and controlled manner. Once the other man had undone his own jeans, Stiles grabbed on to the hem of each leg and pulled, quickly stripping them off and throwing them in a corner. While Derek slowly, teasingly pulled his boxer-briefs down his hips, Stiles finished kicking off his own sodden pants and underwear, positive that the sight of Derek's muscled torso and huge cock was making him drool, though he couldn't bring himself to care. When Derek dropped his underwear off the side of the bed, Stiles finally allowed himself to crawl back onto the bed with a predatory roll to his hips. 

"Holy shit, I think you're setting off my rut already," Derek panted, tracing the fingertips of one hand over his rock hard cock gently so as not to trigger his knot prematurely. 

"Good. You're gonna need the stamina, if you wanna keep up with me for the next few days," Stiles said, grinning as he poised himself above Derek on his hands and knees. Though his hole was clenching greedily and dripping slick down his thigh, he ignored it to take a good look at the amazing man beneath him. "I'm not worried, though. I know you'll keep me satisfied. You certainly have so far." 

The blush that had subsided slightly while they undressed bloomed back across Derek's cheeks. It was too cute for Stiles to resist, so he leaned down and kissed his alpha's lips softly, then kissed his reddened cheeks before sucking lightly at his neck where it was spreading. He came back to himself when he felt Derek's hands begin to pull at his hips, urging him closer. 

"Uh uh uh! I'm trying to worship you and your sexy body. No distractions!" Stiles scolded. "In fact, let's start from the back. Flip over for me." 

Derek cocked an eyebrow, but did as he was told, rolling over in the cage of Stiles' arms with only his blush and his stiff dick betraying his continued interest. 

Stiles, balancing on just his knees above his prone alpha, used both hands to trace over the shape of Derek's back and arms with just enough pressure not to tickle, but not quite firm enough to be considered a massage. 

"You never cease to amaze me, Der," Stiles started, punctuating his sentence with a kiss to the back of his neck. Then, he flicked his tongue out to taste the salty skin there. “It’s a privilege just to stand next to you, let alone be your pack omega.” 

Stiles saw Derek begin to turn back over to face him, but he held the larger man still, nibbling a path down his neck and shoulder, undoubtedly triggering his instincts to please his omega. Derek’s submission did indeed please him and Stiles hummed his pleasure while licking and sucking at his alpha’s shoulders and back. 

“Fuck, I could rub myself on your soft skin all day, if you’d let me,” Stiles crooned into Derek’s spine, rubbing his face against the skin there and kissing his way down each vertebra. His hands continued to pet and caress Derek, while he watched him continue to redden through half-lidded eyes, lips and tongue never leaving his body. Derek gasped when Stiles dropped a kiss right where his spine met his ass. 

“Ugh, and you’re so warm all the time!” Stiles moaned, leaning forward to drape his body across Derek’s and soak in the heat his flushed skin was radiating. “I’m sure I’ll hate it, come summer, but it feels so good to cuddle up to you while it’s still cold out.” 

Then, Stiles grinned mischievously and ground his hips down against Derek’s perfect butt, his small soft cock catching between Derek’s cheeks. He groaned in delight at the way it set off the sensitive nerve endings in his groin, then reveled in Derek’s responding groan, riding his alpha’s bucking hips as they both sought friction. 

“Of course, your amazing muscles are a definite bonus,” Stiles said, off-handedly. He nuzzled into the nape of Derek’s neck once more, breathing in the smell of him, which was slightly more pungent now that they were both emitting high levels of pheromones. “The way you can pick me up and move me around makes the sexy fun times even more fun.” 

“Oh, does it now?” Derek chuckled. 

“Mm-hm!” Stiles confirmed. Then, he put his mouth right next to Derek’s ear and said softly, “But those aren’t the best parts of being your omega.” 

“No?” Derek asked, turning his head and propping himself up so he could see Stiles better. “And what would that be?” 

Stiles slid off of Derek’s back, then knelt next to him and encouraged him to turn over and lay face up so he could look him in the eyes. 

“Absolutely none of those physical qualities can compare to who you are as a person,” Stiles told him earnestly. The omega watched his alpha’s eyes widen at what he was implying. He straddled Derek and cupped his face in his hands. “Derek, you are the kindest, most caring person I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. And while I have every intention of riding the fantastic phallus I can feel poking me in the back until I am unable to sit comfortably for a week, I would have agreed to join any pack of yours regardless of who was in it or how much money you had or what offers you would have made simply because of you.” 

“Wha- Stiles, what are you talking about? I'm just-” Stiles broke off Derek’s protest with a soft kiss, though the change in positions to accommodate this had the bonus of rubbing Derek’s cock along his slick hole. 

“You're not _just_ anything,” Stiles said once they’d parted. “And I’m going to do everything in my power to prove it to you.” 

Then, he continued what he started with Derek’s back, licking and kissing over every inch of available skin starting at his neck and moving down past his collar bones. As Stiles went, he added a few extra nips to his favorite places on Derek’s body, almost as if to bookmark them in his mind for later exploration, and punctuated each one with another comment on Derek’s superiority against all other alphas. 

While trailing across Derek's collar bones, he said, "You didn't just invite me to your pack as an omega." 

Above his left nipple, "You invited me as a person." 

At the crease of his hip, "You got to know me and what I like." 

Skipping over the groin to kiss the inside of one thigh, “And you didn’t just treat me,” then the other, “as a breeding machine.” 

Of course, while this happened, Derek attempted to control his writhing so as not to throw his omega off. Although he only partially succeeded, his twitching and flinching encouraged Stiles to give his last thought on the subject. He looked up and locked eyes with the crimson-faced Derek. 

“You’re the perfect alpha, Derek, my absolute ideal,” he told the flushed man from his spot between Derek’s legs. Stiles gently pushed his legs further apart to grant better access to his dick. “And I’m hoping this is just the first of many heats we spend together.” 

With that said, he bent forward and licked a slow wet stripe up Derek’s balls. As it turns out, that was the last straw for the poor worked up alpha. Derek felt his balls clench as heat raced through his body, dragging him shaking and gasping through his first orgasm of the night. 

Stiles watched in lustful fascination as Derek came in large spurts across his stomach and chest, one even shooting as far as his chin, leaving a semi-white drop to trail down his neck, all without a single hand on his cock. The sight prompted the release of a fresh wave of slick at his arousal, causing his opening to spasm in sympathy. 

“Well,” Stiles grinned as Derek slumped back against the pillows. “That’s one for you!” 

Derek forced his eyes half-open to look at his omega, whose grin took a turn for the unholy. 

“Now it’s my turn!”


End file.
